Various systems exist for structural heath monitoring (“SHM”) and/or non-destructive examination (“NDE”) of plates or plate-like structures like those used on pressure vessels, aircraft fuselage and wings, ship hulls and storage tanks to identify only a couple possible uses. However, these systems and monitoring/examination techniques are mostly based on point-to-point inspections and are not capable of performing rapid large area monitoring and/or inspection.